


Breaking the Rules

by Faramirlover



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q knows that James Bond is the original rule breaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A fifteen minute writing challenge to get me into writing 00Q

Q has read all the files and he knows as well as anyone, perhaps better than most, that James Bond has no qualms with breaking rules. From assumed guidelines for social behaviour to marital vows to written-in-stone laws of The Service, there's nothing that 007 considers sacred.

He also knows when he's being flirted with and James Bond is ridiculously obvious for a secret agent. So when Bond swaggers into the armoury at three in the morning to 'return his weapon' (slight crinkling at the corners of the eyes confirm the almost euphemism) Q is certain he knows where this is going. The flirting has been going on for at least six months now and even the interns have noticed and started gossiping behind his back. It's about time something happened.

But no. Innuendo follows innuendo until Bond is outright smirking and his fingertips are lightly grazing Q's inner wrist and then it's over. Bond is striding away with a glib comment about being careful handling large weaponry. It's the shock that has him striding after the agent and grabbing hold of his shoulder, spinning him around (which Bond clearly lets him do as there's no way Q could stop Bond if he didn't want to be stopped).

"Are you ever going to man up and actually fuck me, double-oh-seven?"

Bond is clearly as surprised by the expletive as he himself is because his eyes widen in shock before he shakes his head.

"Sorry, Q. That'd be against the rules."  


He walked away and Q stumbled back to his desk. Apparently he wasn’t worth breaking the rules for.


End file.
